First Pixel Gunner Insurgency
The '''First Pixel Gunner Insurgency '''was a military conflict fought on multiple nations. It is fought between the Pixel Gunners and the governments of their respective nations. Background Somewhere in 2017's, the Pixel Gunners were formed from members of ANTIFA and the Red Army Brigade as a shell terrorist group to spread their ideology through more radicalized, and terrorist-like methods upon world governments they believed were the major contributors to the "suffering under the capitalist regime". There cells have spawned through different contents, such as North America, Asia, the Middle East, and Africa, posed with making as much chaos and pressure towards the government. Pixel Gunner Attacks The first reported attack by the Pixel Gunner was on November 3, 2017, where two members of the group opened fire on a manager for National Trust for the New York Branch, killing him and injuring 2 bystanders. On that same day, the Middle Eastern cell firebombed a small business containing a respectable merchant, killing him with 3 others and injuring 34 others. The chain of terrorist attacks continued, bombing, and killing individuals. The governments affected by their attacks had sent their military to deal with the Pixel Gunners. However, the damage had already took a toll upon the economy of some nations, due to the private industries closing down to prevent being targets of the Pixel Gunners. By 2018, the stock market has seen its 3rd crash in Pixelarica since 2008, after the rise of high corporate security and fear for another attack. Operation: Backstab Task Force: PIXEL were assigned to monitor and intervene with a domestic cell of the Pixel Gunner. The Pixel Gunners were obtaining weapons from a Russian black market ship in the San Blocksisco Harbour at 11:15 pm, in which the force manages to intervene. The cell clashed with the task force, but the operatives managed to eliminate the presence of Pixel Gunners from the harbour. The task force was later assigned to take down the shotcaller in Northern Los Blockous, accompanied by the local SWAT team. The mansion was raided and the shotcaller was arrested. Aftermath The San Blocksisco cell fell into disarray, as they have lost a number of their members, and their leader captured, with it the New York City cell was shortly disbanded after virtually all members were captured or killed by local police. The remaining members escaped out of Pixelarica while other cells keep fighting against their respective governments. Timeline of Pixel Gunner Attacks * November 3, 2017 - Murder of a National Trust manager in New York City, 1 killed and 2 wounded. * November 3, 2017 - Firebombing of a Middle Eastern business, 4 killed and 34 wounded. * November 22, 2017 - Bombing of a Kazakhstan oil field. 6 oil derricks destroyed with 2 others burnt. * November 26, 2017 - Abduction of H24 Holdings' owner's wife. $500 000 ransom was paid. * December 2, 2017 - Bombing of an Algerian bus containing several French businessman, 18 killed and 23 wounded. One Pixel Gunner member was killed in the blast. * December 5, 2017 - Failed plot of attacking a Pixelarican business conference. 7 members arrested. * December 7, 2017 - $240 000 worth of oil money stolen from the Tiger Oil headquarters. * December 11, 2017 - Assassination of Kazakhstan politician Nurlan Dastanov in his home. * December 21, 2017 - Start of the Holiday Plot; an attempt to gain more attention during the season: ** December 22, 2017 - Massacre at a Los Blockous mall during the holiday season, 6 killed and 13 injured. Start of the Pixel Gunner influence upon the country's government. ** December 23, 2017 - Abduction of a UAE businessman and his family. All 5 members of the family killed. ** December 23, 2017 - Alleged sarin attack on a Christmas parade in San Blocksisco, 104 attendees sent to hospital. ** December 24, 2017 - Nairobi bombings; a series of bombings occurred in the financial centre, killing 24 and injuring 67. Many businesses destroyed. ** December 25, 2017 - The Christmas heist; family homes of Maple Financial Solutions employees ransacked, stealing up to $1.2 million worth of jewelry, electronics, and money. ** December 26, 2017 - Alleged Pixel Gunner involvement of a bank robbery in Compton. * January 3, 2018 - Bombing of a Mongolian air base. 3 servicemen killed and 2 aircraft damaged. * January 6, 2018 - Abduction of famed right-wing conspiracy theorist and radio commentator Alan Jolmes. Allegedly escaped from the Pixel Gunners by taking the same chemical compounds the Pixelarican government used to alter the hormones of frogs with his protein shake mix. 6 Pixel Gunners killed with one having a note stuck to him saying; "I was a globalist". * January 20, 2018 - Alleged involvement in the anniversary of Pixelarican President Ronald Rump riots. * January 23, 2018 - Bombing of a San Blocksisco Economic Solutions Ltd. branch, 7 killed, 16 wounded. * January 24, 2018 - Bombing of several Wall Street businesses, killing a total of 26 and injuring 38. Start of the 2018 Stock Market Crash due to Pixel Gunner scares. Category:Conflicts Category:Co-Op Campaign